


Love Is a Bitter-Sweet

by candidshot



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a bitter-sweet. But on this night, it’s tilting on the sweeter side of savory flavours, a very sated sort of feeling in which Klaus is persistent, and Caroline won't deny him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Bitter-Sweet

“Hello, love”.

“What are you doing here?”.

“Welcoming you home, of course”, because that’s really all the excuse he needs to be splayed quite comfortably across on Caroline’s bed.

“Right. Because you’re just the person I want to see when I get home”.

“Don’t you ever get tired of pretending to hate me, dear? Denial is a terrible thing, Caroline”.

“You should know. Now leave. You’re exhausting”.

“And here I was thinking I wasn’t worth your burning a calorie”.

“Yeah, and I remember what that got me… your greedy fangs biting into my neck”. 

“Now, now why must you ruin the moment, sweetheart? Let bygones be bygones”.

“That’s easy for you to say. Now if you insist on staying, shut up and out the lamp. Some of us still have to work hard day after day to get what we want”.

Klaus's face pulls into a scandalous expression like what he's being told is most unbelievable, “but whatever do you mean, love? Have you no idea just how long and hard I’ve been working to win you over?”.

“Don’t remind me", she deadpans, "shift over”.

Klaus happily obliges, peeling back the covers for Caroline to fit warmly against him.

“You smell like the bakery”, she says a moment later, “like freshly baked macadamia chocolate cookies”, and she inhales, sighing a sound of contentment.

“Want to try one? I have a whole mouthful, and all you have to do is turn around and kiss me”.

“Give it to me in the morning”.

“You mean with your morning breath and all?”

“Are you implying something? Besides, I was of the opinion that I’m flawless and nothing but your refined sugar and rainbow candy”.

Klaus chortles, that dulcet melody and starts rocking her slowly into sleep, his thick European accent filling her ear as he whispers, “But you are, sweetpea. So much that I want to eat you up in more ways than one”.

Caroline pretends to shiver, a tamed mockery as she nonetheless leans into his ruby red lips, bright and softly pressing against the pale skin of her shoulder, “I’m not sure which image to fall asleep to”.

“Then how about you let my kiss be your lullaby?”.

“Goodnight Klaus”, she bids in fond exasperation, sleep rounding the edges of her voice.

Love is a bitter-sweet.

But on this night, it’s tilting on the sweeter side of savory flavours, a very sated sort of feeling. So he hauls and settles the blanket over their now entwined bodies. Caroline is now warmly tucked underneath Klaus’ chin with her back comfortably framed against his chest while his fingers dotingly pats and combs neatly through her hair. She freely relaxes into his touch, allowing the sound of his whisper to fall warm against the softness of her cheek, his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he bids, “sleep well, my sweet Caroline”, wrapping himself even closer because, she fondly draws and holds him near. 

::

love is a bitter-sweet.  
caroline x klaus


End file.
